


Your Love Is A Blessing

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just on the eve of Ella and Kit's anniversary, he was called out to the nearest kingdom for an urgent, political business. Ella had insisted he'd go, because his duty was first and foremost to the people, and second to his queen. But that did not stop Ella from being incredibly sad about the fact that he wasn't there.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Is A Blessing

Ella was not expecting any miracles. It was hers and Kit's anniversary, and like she had expected, he wasn't present.  
Kit had planned many things for their anniversary, and he had had every intention of carrying out the plans. 

But just on the eve of the day, he was called out to the nearest kingdom for an urgent, political business. Ella had insisted he'd go, because his duty was first and foremost to the people, and second to his queen. But that did not stop Ella from being incredibly sad about the fact that he wasn't there.

It had been exactly a year ago when Ella and Kit had gotten married on a beautiful winter's day. Ella remembered the day like it had been only yesterday. She had worn a beautiful gown, Kit had worn an outfit that matched his eyes, and they had kissed in front of their people as they cheered them on, celebrating the fact that the kingdom now had a new king and queen.

The people were still loyal, the gowns were still beautiful, and this winter's day was very beautiful, too, but Kit wasn't there, so it did not matter to Ella. 

They had talked about spending a quiet day together, mostly in the secret garden, and then perhaps going riding, which they so enjoyed doing together, eventually ending up in Ella's parents' home, where they often spent their time. But now Ella knew that Kit would not be coming back for at least a day or two. 

That did not stop Ella from saddling up her horse, ready to go and head for her childhood home alone. She felt more safe there when Kit wasn't around, surrounded by all her family's things. 

She knew that it would have been best to just stay at the castle and wait for her husband's return, but her gut was telling her to go, and it was her gut she listened to as she rode off. 

It took her a few hours to arrive at the house, and she smiled as she greeted the staff at the door. For some reason they seemed to be grinning at her in a peculiar way, as if there was a joke she didn't quite understand.

Before she could ask what was going on, however, she was led into the drawing room, the exact same room where Kit had stood on that day, over a year ago, the slipper in his hand, waiting for her to come down the stairs.

And somehow, magically, here he was again. He was standing in front of her, as dashing as ever, smiling brightly at the sight of his wife. 

Ella stood there, frozen in place. She had been so sure that he was not coming. She had been so sure. But as she stood there, watching her husband, she wondered why she had been so sure. Kit had always done everything in his power to make her happy. So would he truly skip their anniversary, even if it would be the practical thing to do? Never.

"You... you're here", Ella whispered as Kit walked over to her, smiling as he cupped her face in his hands.

"Of course", he said with a smile. "Did you really think I'd skip our anniversary?" with that he leaned closer and kissed her, holding her tight as Ella buried her hands in his hair.

They remained like that for a long time, holding onto each other, both amazed and utterly happy to be together at a time like this. It truly was the most wonderful thing either one of them could have hoped for on their anniversary. Because all they really needed to be happy was each other.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Ella asked as they finally broke apart. She was watching him in awe, brown eyes gazing up at blue ones, both filled with love and joy.

"I know my wife well enough to know where she goes for comfort", Kit murmured. "I didn't know I could return on time. But this morning we managed to wrap everything up, and I hurried back as fast as I could."

Ella smiled, kissing him again. "I'm so happy you're here."

Again, it took them a moment to break free, during which time Kit had grabbed a package he'd placed on the sofa earlier. He handed it to Ella with a bright smile. "I thought perhaps a little memoir from last year would be in order."

Ella blushed as she opened it. Inside was a pair of glass slippers, quite like the ones she'd had before, actually. The ones that had broken.

"Oh, Kit", she said with a gasp, admiring the slippers. "How did you find these?"

"Your Fairy Godmother lent me a hand", Kit smiled softly. "Do you like them?"

"Oh, I love them!" Ella nodded, slowly placing the package back on the sofa as she pulled her husband in for a hug. "I love you, Kit."

"I love you, too, Ella", Kit whispered as he held her close, his arms wrapped around her back. "Are you happy?"

"I'm the happiest I could possibly be", Ella said with a bright smile. "I had a gift for you, too, but it's back at the castle."

"It's alright", Kit shushed with a smile. "The fact that I'm here with you right now is the only gift I'll need."

Ella smiled as she laid her head on her husband's chest, her arms wrapped around him. She realized how lucky she was at that moment. 

She had a man who loved her more than anything in the world, and one who she loved just as much right back. She had a beautiful house, as well as a wonderful castle, filled with staff she adored. And she was the queen of a realm she'd loved her entire life. 

She was thankful for all the blessings she had been given, and as she looked her husband in the eye, she knew that he was the most important one of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing this! Maybe it's not exactly what the person requesting wanted, but I like the little moment between them all the same :)


End file.
